Family Fued
by Lucky-Me-1993
Summary: this story is about bex an her friends. a conflict occurs and they all separate. this was written for keyxvalentine to blend in with one of her story's like a prologue. please no flame this isnt for you to criticize, this is for my friends. enjoy.


I leaned against the concrete railing of the balcony looking out into  
the darkness, the only light coming from the pale moon. It was cool  
night out a gentle breeze blowing, the forest coming alive. the trees  
lulled out a soft rhythm.  
It was about the time of the day when I thought about what would have  
been if I had stayed. If I hadn't left that one faithful day after the  
big blowup between all of us....  
The wind shifted, the cool air blowing my hair out of my face.  
I sighed. It's been years since then. Now I'm living in  
the northern part of Italy in a castle luxord.... acquired from an old  
rich Italian man. Let's just say kingdom hearts collection was added  
to that day.  
I didn't feel bad about it entirely. True i felt bad that he was now a  
heartless. But his day was coming anyway so I just thought of it as  
a random act of kindness instead him facing a slow, painful death.  
The wind shifted again and I heard wolfs howling off in the distance.  
Sadness twinged at my heart.  
The howls continued, and as much as I knew about wolfs I knew the were  
singing to each other. The sad lullaby continued, the wind carrying it  
across the forest and up the hills to there distant brothers and  
sisters. Again I sighed.  
I would never admit it out loud but I missed my family. Granted I was  
still pretty pissed at them and was still bitter about what happened  
but I felt empty with out them and the craziness that had kept our  
days busy.  
I looked out far beyond the green trees out to the rolling hills and  
saw a lone shadow perched on top of the highest hill, it's silhouette  
outlined by the moonlight. I watched as it tossed it's head back, let  
out a piercing howl, so sorrowful it could shatter a pure heart, silencing  
the nearby wolfs meaning the song was over. Mere seconds after that mournful bay

The wind shifted again and stopped, the trees finally resting for the night.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, one already threatening to fall.

I heard the door handle click, warm air rushing out to greet me.  
"Can't sleep?" I flicked the moisture away and turned to lux. He smiled, his gleaming white teeth shinning in the dark. I looked over his appearance. His blonde hair, now coming past his ears and sweeping across his forehead, was ruffled from sleep. His pink boxers made me chuckle. He looked down and grinned.  
"they were the only clean ones I could find. Besides. From what I hear pink is for men." he said boastfully.

I laughed and placed my arms over his shoulders as his wrapped around my waist.

"Oh yes. Very manly. And your accent just tops all this testosterone off." I said lightly. He chuckled and inclined his head to rest it on my shoulder.

"what are you doing out here this late? Its cold." He asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

I shrugged. I hadn't noticed the cold until he said something but it was true. The thermometer on the wall read fifty degrees.

"I couldn't sleep. The song was pretty tonight." I whispered. He kissed my neck.

"I know. I heard them inside." He said lifting his head up. I turned around and looked out at the scenery, its shadow overcastting the whole valley. It was silent after that, neither one of us talking, milling in our own thoughts.  
He shifted his weight and leaned on me. the texture of his goose-bumps brushing against my arm made me shiver. I looked at him and smiled. His hair covered up his trademark piercings, but one was struggling to be seen, its small curve barely poking out. I brushed his hair back and the moonlight struck the metal, glittering in the light. He turned his head to me and leaned into my touch, sighing. I leaned forward and brushed a kiss on his forehead. There was a slight rustle below us and I looked back out at the land, my eyes wondering back to the hill were I saw  
the one wolf. But it was gone.  
" miss them?" he asked. The question took me aback, my gaze tearing away from the hill to luxs passive face. "Im not sure. I mean I do, deep down. But I'm still pretty steamed at them. If I see any of them in the next few years it'll be too soon." but as I said the words the hole in my heart got bigger and bigger.  
he made out a "hm." and we relapsed into silence. The minutes felt like years and after about six I yawned.  
"Ready for bed?" lux asked, sliding his arm around my waist. I turned to him and grinned.

"Not quite. Im still pretty awake." I drawled twirling a strand of his hair with my forefinger. A wicked grin spread across his face and he swept me up in his arms, bridal style.

"Why don't we go put all this energy you have to good use?" he said roughly walking back to the double doors. I laughed and placed my head on his shoulder inhaling his scent.

I looked back at our spot near the ledge and remembered the wolf. I turned my head to the starry sky and with one last look at the pale moon we ducked inside the door, me shutting it behind us.

I heard the pounding from in the library upstairs all the way in the  
far side of the giant house. I stopped reading and listened thinking I was hearing things. When nothing followed it I shrugged and continued were I stopped.

More pounding.

I put my book down and got up frowning, walking to the door. I pressed my ear against it and listened. I hear faint thudding. Opening the door, I stuck my head out and listened. Another pound. I rushed out the doorway and hurried down the hall to  
the top of the stair case. The loud pounding was coming  
from the front door. I scrambled down the winding stairs, darting to the  
entrance.  
" who ever it is must have one he'll of arm for me to hear them all  
the way up there...." I muttered unlocking the knob and sliding back  
the dead bolt. I yanked the door open and surprise surged through my body.

I stood there open mouthed gaping at rex, who stood in front of me smiling like no tomorrow.

"well? Are you going to invite me in?" she said after a few minutes of staring.

I blinked a few times shaking my head and back pedaled. She stepped in and looked around, a grin still staining her face. Her gaze fell on me.

" wow bex. This is amazing! Just like in my vision! How'd you get it?" she asked bubbly.

" uh through l-lux. Uh. yeah." I stumbled. She laughed and shook her head.

" surprised? So am i. I didn't think Its been this long till I saw your face. Priceless." She laughed.

The shock was starting to wear off and I was coming back to my senses. I shook my head again and frowned. " rex what are you doing here?" I asked in all seriousness.

Her bright expression grew a little dim. "well I will explain that later. But right now im trying to enjoy the fact I haven't seen one of my family members in so long an now I am." She said tartly.

I rolled my eyes. "rex you could've known where I lived if you wanted to. The fact of the matter is you didn't come till today. What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound coarse.

A corner of her mouth turned down into a frown. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I came to talk to you. but cant we visit? Its been awhile." She said, the last word trailing off.

I snorted. "yeah. I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically. She sighed.

"About that. Listen they didn't-"

"what? Know? Well I tried to tell them. Numerous times. But instead…" I stopped and took a deep breath. Anger was rising to the surface and making my blood boil.

"Well. It was nice seeing you rex but im not interested in anything you have to say." I said quietly. I reached for the door and opened it. rex's face darkened.

" belxcia I am not leaving. your going to listen to what I have to say." She said firmly, her eyes hardening and her chin going up a few notches. I raised my eyebrow.

"a little bold don't you think rex?" I inquired. She stood her ground, silence becoming her essence.

i shook my head and closed my eyes. "rex. You have till the count of ten. One…two…three." I shot out and grabbed her collar but she was faster. She knocked my grip off her an caught hold of my arm and, shifting her body weight, whipped me over her shoulder and slammed me to the ground. I stared up at her dazed, my breath having escaped me.

"And now that I have your attention." She said looking down at me. I saw a smile in her eyes.

"so. Im going to look at your back porch. Bring me something to drink. Its hot outside."

Grabbing me by the front of the shirt she hauled me setting me on my feet. i was amazed by her display of strength, physically. My jaw was probably resting on the floor.

Rex frowned and dusted me off. When I she was satisfied she nodded her head and spun around walking down the hall to the backyard like she had lived her for years, disappearing around the corner.

I stood there a few moments later, pulling together what just occurred. Then it dawned on me and I wasn't sure if I was mad the fact she still hadn't left or the fact that rexeal might be stronger than me. whatever the case I was not happy.

I stared at the space she had vacated moments ago. Then glared at it.  
I stood there for a few minutes contemplating. Then I slammed the door  
shut so hard the frame shook, yelling out every curse word I knew.

Then I stomped off to the kitchen.

"Lemonade." I grumbled placing the drink on the  
table in front of Rex. She grinned up at me. " thanks."  
I grunted and slumped down in the chair across from her.  
" okay you got your drink. Now tell me what was so important that  
couldn't wait another decade." I said icily. She rolled her eyes.  
" take a chill pill." she said sipping a drink. I glared at her.  
" Rex you really don't want to mess with me. I'm liable to severely  
hurt you right about now." I threatened. But all she did was wave my  
warning away.  
" really bex you wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides I saw how this turns out  
and you dont lay a finger on me." she said non chalauntly.  
I raised my eyebrow at her. "saw?" I asked. She took another drink and  
nodded.  
" you didnt really think I'd come here knowing you were still pissed  
without knowing what would happen did you? Really bex I'm not dumb." Rex said defensively. I shrugged. "could have fooled me." I rebuttaled.  
She rolled her eyes. "Well as much as you would like think it I'm not. Now shut up and listen."  
I sat back and scowled, her evasiveness already not settling well with my mood.  
" now. I had a vision a few days ago about coming here. I told xaed about it and he told me to find you. the reason why I came here was because a few nights before that I had a vision that extinction hunted each of us down." An uneasy look clouded her face. "What happens after wards im not sure. The herald blurred out before the end of it which is very unusual." She looked up at me and waited for my response. When I gave none she continued.  
"we need to get everyone back together. As long as were all separated were all easy targets" she concluded. Doubt was filing through my thoughts on which the plan she was presenting to me.  
"separated?" I asked, skeptical. Rexs expression tensed up a bit.  
"After you and lux left so did everyone else. Max was the only one who stayed. The first couple of months I kept in touch with her but then she never returned my calls. I haven't talked to keyx alexia or lix since the day you left." she confessed. I soaked all this new information in, letting my brain wrap around the idea rex was proposing to me.  
" so are you going to come with me willingly or not?" she asked getting up. I looked up at her and scoffed.  
" your not serious. If lix sees me she'll steam out her ears. Keyx too. Lix's temper isn't as lenient as mine. She'll kill me first then ask questions later. " I mused. Rex rolled  
her eyes. I sighed.  
" sorry Rex but I'm not coming. You go get everyone else. I can hold  
my own against extinction. Besides, I doubt there after you guys anyway." I concluded getting up and grabbing our empty glasses. Rex placed her hands flat on the table and leaned in  
glaring.  
" bex a group of killers are going to come after your family and it  
doesn't bother you?" she challenged. I paused what i was doing and looked up.  
" listen Rex. They accused me of something serious. Even after I tried explaining they didn't believe me. so what kind of family is that? I'm sorry but I can't." I closed and started exiting the patio.  
" so that's it? you wont even consider it? Where in mortal danger and you don't even care?." she asked angrily. I scoffed.  
"Good thing were not mortals huh?" I said cheekily turning around to leave.  
" Bex." The fear in her voice made me stop and turn around.

"Please. You don't have to stay. They may not be family to you  
anymore but they are to me. But I need your help." Rex said a hint of  
despair in her voice. The words stung a little. Rex had sat back down and had her head in her  
hands. I looked at the house then back to her and sighed.

" you know they wouldn't let me stay anyway." I mumbled. I threw the glasses of the edge of the patio and walked back.

" so who are we going to find first?" I asked walking behind Rex. My hands were shoved in my pockets an my walk had a bit of slouch to it, still sore about earlier.  
" Alexia. Shell be the easiest to find because I know exactly were axel would want to go." she said glancing around at the street signs. I took this time to look around myself. This city was big and people crowded the streets, reminding me of Midgar before it got destroyed. I was loitering around my mind till Rex suddenly stopped and I ran in to her.  
" right there!" Rex exclaimed and grabbed my arm, dragging me with her.

we walked a little farther and stopped in front of a hole in the wall restaurant. I raised my eye brow. "they live in a food joint?" rex rolled her eyes.

" no. come on." She said pulling us forward. When we entered and I couldn't help but grin.

It was a hibachi restaurant. Grills where set up all around, chefs performing fire shows with peoples food, other grills empty. Rex walked to the back towards the bar. I forced myself to follow trying not to get distracted by the bright sudden burst of flames. The aroma was tantalizing.

I came up behind her and heard her speaking in gibberish to him. He replied and pointed to a door next to the bathrooms. Rex thanked him and teetered towards it. I trailed behind her, my stomach growling at the smell of cooking meat. When we entered the door there was a stair case directly in front of it and we climbed up to the second floor, our foot steps echoing.

There was a small hall at the top of the landing. There were four doors, two on each side.

Rex went to the one that had a number 3 on it and knocked. We waited. Nothing happened. She knocked again, and, after a few minutes, there was still no response.

"Guess they're not home. We'll come back and get her." rex muttered turning to leave. My left eye twitched. I shot out and grabbed her hood and yanked her back to her original spot.

"We are not coming back. She's here. I can hear them breathing." i said still gripping her hood. I slammed my fist on the door, making the frame quake. there was some shuffling and a crash on the other side, muffled noises getting closer.

The locks turned and the door was wrenched open, axel stood there, hair wild, in a towel. His eyes got big and then he slammed the door shut.

" alexia! Come here." His shout was frantic.

"who is it?" we heard her ask quietly. We looked at each other.

" just come." He said. We waited and heard foot steps coming towards up.

The door flew open and alexia stared out at us, shocked, wrapped in a bed sheet. There was a moment of thick silence before I laughed out loud, despite my previously angry and hostile mood.

She flinched, surprised, at the sound of my voice an quickly recovered, glaring at us.

" what do you want? Im a little busy right now." She said, irritation ticking in her tone. I snickered

" I noticed. Go get your clothes on. We need to leave." I ordered pointing back towards her room. Her expression twisted into bewilderment.

" um excuse me? im not going anywhere. You cant just come here and order me around." She said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen alexia I didn't come all the way out here just to come out empty handed. Now shut up an go get dressed." I mandated, my voice going up a few pitches at the end of my sentence.

She crossed her arms refusing to move. My patients had wore and my temper snapped.

I reach forward, grabbed her fore arm, hauling her back into the apartment.

" hey! Let me go!" she shouted struggling. My gripped tightened. There was a small kitchenette to my left and a small living room to my right, a love seat and a medium size tv occupying it. A hall was lead straight back to a door and I could see another one to the right. Then I realized my fault. I halted and turned to alexia.

" where's your room?" I asked. She didn't respond. Just glared. I turned to axel and snapped

" Room. Now." He pointed back to the door on the right and I took off again, alexia in tow.

Once we were in her I raised my eyebrow. There was a bed by the small window an a small night stand next to it. Other than that clothes littered the room, looking like a tornado had just came threw. I laughed a bit then turned to alexia.

" what you two couldn't find the bed?" I asked cheekily. She glowered at me her cheeks flaming.

I laughed again an picked up her cloak that was clumped up in the farthest corner of the room.

I threw it over her head to replace the sheet. " come lets go." I said letting go of her arm.

That's when I made a mistake.

In an instant she had me pinned to the ground, face first in the thin carpet. Her knee was pressed between my shoulders and she had a death grip on my arm, that she had twisted against my back, the other pressed to the floor. The musky smell of dust and faint Chinese food, most likely seeping from the restaurant below, filling my nose making me wheeze.

" now lets get one thing straight belxcia." She started tightening her hold on me. I jerked at the pressure being put on my shoulder blades.

"you cant just barge in here. I didn't invite you in." she said making an emphasis on the you and uninvited. I narrowed my eyes, craning my neck back at her. She smirked right back.

"cant move? Nice trick huh?" she asked smugly. I snickered and smiled wickedly and went intangible. her knees hit the floor with a small thud, startled. After a few beats her face contorted in anger.

"dammit bex." She huffed under her breath. I grinned and jumped on her, going back to solid. I grabbed her arms an yanked them behind her an wrapped my legs around hers in a triangle. She grunted and struggled. My grip tightened. I barked out a laugh.

" this is fun. How come we've never sparred before?" I asked lightly smiling. She looked back at me and her go-to-hell look made me laugh again.

" we 'lexi. Here's my input on this. First off I didn't barge in. axel let me in. second I don't need an invitation. Its not like you can stop me from coming though now is there?" I asked smugly.

" bex when I get up in going to kill you." she grounded out against the floor.

I smirked. " technically im already dead." An with that I pinched her nerve ending in her neck, knocking her out. I let go of her limp limbs and heaved myself up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, hoisting her on my shoulder. After adjusting, I headed to the living room.

Axel and rex had been talking quietly but when they saw me axels eyes got big while rexs narrowed.

"a little forceful don't you think?" she said eyeing alexias limp body on my shoulder.

"is she okay?" axel asked concern creasing his face. I shrugged.

"she tried to hurt me so I used self defense." I retaliated. Rex scoffed. "yeah right…" she said walking out the door. I brush past axel telling him we'd be back later and closed the door with my foot on my way out.

"i cant believe you just did that." alexia said through the stall door. i leaned against the wall and rolled my eyes. rex was looking at her self in the mirror fixing her hair.

"well believe it. i want to hurry up and get this over with. Besides you attacked me when I was trying to be nice." i said grumpily. Rex chuckled and shook her head, continuing what she was doing. At two in the afternoon Mcdonalds bathroom was empty and i wanted it to stay that way. The lock on the door slide back and alexia emerged smoothing out the wrinkles on her cloak, frowning.

" i haven't worn this in a while. it feels weird." she stated. Then she gasped.

"look at my hair! its a mess. and you couldn't let me fix any of this why?" she asked glaring at me. I rolled my eyes again. Her mood swings had always gave me a whiplash feeling.

I glanced at the clock hanging above the exit door an grimaced. " come on. we need to get the others." i said shoving off the wall.

"now wait a minute. i want to know what's going on." alexia objected. i sighed frustrated.

" rex will explain it to you because i don't even understand fully." i said shortly and opened a portal.

"okay so here's what i saw...." rex started explaining both of them following me to our next destination.

"are you sure you want to go here first?" alexia asked warily. i shrugged and continued walking down the winding dirt road.

"if we find one of them we find both of them. but im going to wait outside." i said timidly.

the Healin city limits sign was coming up then it would be a five minute walk from there.

"you know bex this wont go on forever." rex said quietly. I gave them a sideways glance and continued walking till we came up to the small driveway. The others continued walking while i went to lounge against the giant willow tree at the mouth of the forest.

" so how have you guys been?" rex asked waiting for lix to lock up.

lix finished securing the apartment and turned around a little winded. keyx and alexia stood behind rex talking quietly, smiling every now and then. lix grinned.

" were good. you?" she asked walking down the stairs, the others following behind her.

" same. oh and before we take off.." she said halting lix when she was about to step through a portal she opened. Lix cocked her head at her friends slight uneasiness. Then, in a instant, her senses sprung to life, hearing breathing in the forest next to them.  
There was some rustling and bex emerged from the trees, a rueful smile gingerly in place. Keyx froze, her eyes going wide. While on the other hand, lix's flashed, anger starting to rise.

"oh no. nope uh huh. no way. Your not serious rex." lix said turning around to rex

keyx was silent, stand behind alexia frowning.

" told you they wouldn't come." bex said bitterly. rex glared at lix.

"no their coming. lix you promised" she called.

"yeah well I didn't know she was coming or else I wouldn't of promised." She said vexed.

"you have it all wrong lixcea." Bex said quietly. Lix glared at her, but had yet to acknowledged her.

Rex shot her a look. " lix come on. We need to leave. Were running behind schedule." Rex said exasperated. Lix started to walk back to the apartment.

" keyx! You coming or not?" lix called. Keyx looked back and forth at the two groups. Alexia had stayed silent the entire time, letting the three duke it out without her.

"quiet being an ass and come with us lix. If I was who you think I am why would I be trying to bring us _together?_" bex shot back walking towards her.

"you betrayed us. I don't trust traitors." Lix countered. Bexs eyes flashed.

"and how am I one? Do you have any proof of me being an enemy?" she retorted. Lix gave her an icy look.

"they came that night. I saw you leave. I followed you to there place. I noticed you leaving all the time and how you acted. Because of you keyx was hurt and my family was put in danger so why don't you just go and play with your little extinction buddyies!" Lix gushed angrily. Bexs face went blank. " you still don't know the facts. An if you weren't so ignorant you'd see I wasn't trying to hurt you I was trying-"

" save the bull shit bex! Im tired of hearing your lies. If you weren't trying to hurt us why did keyx almost get killed? Why weren't you there when they attacked us? Because you're a good for nothing traitor and needs to fade away so I don't have to dirty my hands doing it!." lix shot back. Everyone gasped shocked at lixs outburst.

Bex's expression went dark. She laughed, humorlessly. " Your so damn stupid. I swear your canine genes show more clearly when you don't understand something so simple." Knowing she hit a nerve, bex crossed her arms and gave her a cocky smile.

A moment later lix had her claws drawn and jumped dangerously close to bex, whose stance was arrogant an challenging with a grin on her face, eyes enflamed with anger and hatred.

"whatda' you going to do lix? Scratch me? Get real mutt. Its gunna take a lot more than a couple of pointy sticks to get rid of me." bex taunted, mocking lix's weapon of choice.

A tremor rippled over lixceas body, her fury feeding the instinct to morph. In seconds her clothes exploded off of her, fluttering to the ground around her. towering over bex, lix snapped at her, her large canine teeth resembling the sound of lighting when clamping together shut. Bex laughed.

"watch out guys! Its Clifford the big bad dog!" she said dramatically, coaxing a a frightening snarl out of lix, shaking the ground like thunder.

Rex jumped in between them, separating the two.

" now, now. that was uncalled for both of you!" Rex yelled at them. Lix growled showing her teeth. Bex glared. Both stood there ground.

"rex. Get out of the way." Bex warned quietly, obviously not willing to back down. Rex turned to her, bewilderment twist in her small features.

"belxcia you will listen to me. you will let this go. That is an order." Rex said stonily. Shocked by her statement, bex took a step back. She never expected to hear that again. Ever.

"we came out here to persuade them. But they have a choice to not come. I can tell now it is a lost cause. Now lets go." Rex order pointing for bex to leave. She remained were she was. Then disappeared.

"bex!" rex shouted jumping away from lix. Then she reappeared inches away from the outraged wolfs face.

"if your going to attack me do it. ill win. Just like last time." She challenged. Lix, having been surprised by her appearance, recovered and was now furious. She had lifted a paw to swipe bex aside like a piece of trash, but keyx had appeared an was pushing between the two trying to separate them. When bex went to push her aside keyx drew out her keyblade and knocked bex in the side sending her flying back a few feet, landing in a pile of dust.

Stunned, bex layed there. After a few seconds she struggled to sit up. When she did she was breathing heavily, her breath having been knocked out of her. she stared at keyx who had a solemn look on her face.

"please stop fighting." She said quietly raising her keyblade up in a defensive position, as if ready to attack anyone who moved. Lix had morphed back into her human form an a cloak had emerged from somewhere, though she had an idea from who.

The silence was thick and no one dared move. But after a few minutes bex began to stir, attempting to stand. When she had righted herself she looked back at keyx and lix and shook her head. Opening a portal, she stepped through making no motion for anyone to follow, yet the portal was still abroad after she had gone through. It was time to leave.

Rex gave a long look at lix and followed. Alexia turned an hugged keyx, whose keyblade had evaporated. "if you decide to come you know were to find us." She said ruefully. She glanced at lix and smiled nervously, finally following her friends through the dark hole, it disappearing behind.

Lix took a deep breath that shook her of her anger. As it subsided she turned to keyx.

" come on. We'll find something to do." She said shakily, turning around. Keyx didn't move.

Instead she stood in place staring at the space were a portal was just moments ago.

Lix noticed there wasn't any footsteps behind her and turned around. She saw keyx standing in her same spot looking a little daze. " keyx? Come on." She called.

Keyx turned to her, her eyes speaking for her. lixs expression hardened.

"you cant possibly be thinking about going after them." Lix accused.

"open one." Keyx said pointing. Bewilderment flashed over lixs face.

"are you crazy? Im not letting you go to the world that never was with a traitor an a bunch of heartless. Did you not see what just happened?" Lix replied crossing her arms over her chest. Keyx raised her eyebrow. "as I recall you weren't rushing into making amends either were you?" she countered. Lix scoffed.

"if she wouldn't have came nothing would have happened." She snapped, her expression clearly annoyed.

"open one lix." Keyx said staring her down. Lix sighed, exasperated.

"im not letting you go there alone." She said firmly, refusing to give in.

The silence was heavy between the two. Keyx shot daggers at lixcea.

After awhile lix looked away and sighed. "fine."

Keyx grinned as lix flicked her hand and a dark hole appeared. Keyx walked towards it an turned around frowning.

" im not going." Lix said quietly. Keyx gave her a long look an turned back to the portal. Drawing out her keyblade, she stepped through.

" you think max'll be there?" alexia asked. I shrugged and kept walking through the city mind else where.

I sighed and tried to focus on the task at hand. After awhile I got impatient an just opened a portal that lead directly into the castle foyer, wondering why I had not done so earlier. When I stepped out my mouth fell down to the floor.

Everything was gone. The pictures, tables and anything else that normally filled a giant castle had disappeared.

"hey what's the hold up?" alexia asked coming through the portal. I said nothing.

But they had saw. We were all stunned, observing the empty halls. Deep slashes and claw marks raked across different parts of walls, the tacky wall paper an paint hanging limply and chipped.

" whoa.." alexia whispered. I remained silent but in my head I was thinking the same thing.

Off in the distance I heard a faint thud. my senses went into alert.

" stay here. Ill be right back." I said quietly. I went in tangible and walked through the walls search the castle for max or the person who made the noise. As I ran I passed some of our rooms. Unlike the rest of the house the rooms had not been touched. Thick layers of dust covered everything, that even tiny particles whirled up as I passed through.

I slowed down as I came up to the hall were xemnas's old office used to be. After the take over max had claimed it her own an nobody had ever questioned it or ever went in. until now.

I crept towards the door and hesitantly walked through. It was dark inside. I could barely make out an outline of someone slouching in a big recliner, fit for a king. I stopped.

" max? is that you?" I whispered. The figure twitched an stilled, listening. I took a step forward and it whirled on me. in a instant the thing jumped on me, so fast i couldn't even blink. It pinned me to the floor and before I knew it a blade was pressed against my throat, ready to kill.

" je-e-esus-s-s max. its jus-s-s me." I choked out, her grip around my neck suffocating. Max's eyes were wild and crazy. I strained to look at her face, which was a ghostly white, and saw the insanity in them. It scared the piss out of me.

Darkness edged around the corners of my vision, my breath slowly slipping out of my lungs.

Suddenly she jumped off me and flew to the corner of the room, huddled, watching me. I fell on my knees gasping for breath, gulping oxygen in my aching body. Dizzily, I stood up, my legs shaking. I started towards max still breathing heavily. When I finally could walk I jumped, an in one bound, was standing in front of max. her blank staring face was foreign to me. I reached out towards her and she struck out at me. my temper flared.

" will you stop? Im trying to grab your hand you idiot." As soon as it left my mouth I regretted it. She narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I was dead.

" where do you think bex is?" alexia asked. She shifted her weight from her right side to her left, legs growing tired from standing.

" I dunno. Maybe we should go look for her…" rex said concerned.

There was a loud shriek that made the two jump.

" what the hell was that?" alexia asked peering into the dark hall way in front of them.

" I don't know." Rex replied. Then a shadow heartless walked out of one of the doors down the hall casually, calm. When alexia saw it her breath caught. Hearing her, it stopped and\ looked at them, its head cocked to the left.

" heartless." Rex stated blankly. She raised her eyebrow. " there usually not in the castle. And when theres one.." rex trailed off. Yellow eyes appeared behind the lone heartless in the dark hallway. With in seconds there was thousands.

"There's more." alexia finished. Then they attacked.

" im an idiot? IM an idiot? Who do you think you are coming in my castle insulting me? You're the idiot! Why are you here? get out." Max raged, her previously black eyes going back to there old emerald green. I sagged with relief.

" im glad your back. It was getting kinda weird."

She raised her eyebrows. " bex I haven't gone anywhere. You're the one who left." She said coldly. Her statement stung but not wanting to show it, I glared at her.

" I didn't leave on whim. I was kicked out by the dog." I leered. "An that's not what I meant. I meant five minutes ago. When you were choking me." I said, dropping into the nearest chair rubbing my neck. Max gave me a weird look.

" what are you talking about? I didn't choke you. you just got here an called me an idiot." She said her eyes narrowing. I raised my eyes brow. " do you remember attacking me? I came in ten minutes ago and you were in the corner." I stated. Her eyes got slightly bigger.

"what-" a loud crash cut her off. Both our heads whipped to the door. I looked at max.

" what was that.?" I asked. She was frowning her forehead creased in thought.

" im not sure. But I hear people….alexia? maybe …rex?" she looked at a light flickering in her eyes. I smiled. " yeah they're here too." I said. Getting up I knocked over the chair. I reached out to max. " grab it. Itll be faster." I said. Max nodded an took my hand and we both ran through the walls hurrying towards the front room.

Before we even got to the foyer heartless were everywhere. Rex and alexia were cornered in the living area, fighting them off. We reappeared and max took off throwing a star at a showdown heatless.

" what the hell happened in here?" I yelled kicking one in the head.

" they came out of now where. We don't even know how they got in!" rex replied dodging one that tried to jumped at her.

" max!" I yelled. I caught her attention an gave her the signal. She nodded and threw another knife. But right as we were about to attack them, one made a funny noise. They all stopped for a moment, turned and raced towards the dark winding hallway. We looked at each other. I glanced at max and did a double take. She had a slightly annoyed face on, rolling her eyes.

" max?" I asked confused.

"….she's a keyblade master that has fought countless heartless, escaped perilous danger, even death and she's scared of the dark…" max muttered picking up her knifes and yanking various ones out of the wall.

" what?" rex ask. Max nodded toward the dark hallway. " keyx is here." She said casually.

My jaw dropped. " how did she get here?" I asked. Max stopped and looked at me.

" she didn't come with you?" I shook my head no. " she stayed with lix. They wouldn't come." I explained. Max frowned.

I thought of all the heartless and got an uneasy feeling. " you think she can handle them?" I asked. Max looked thoughtful. " how long has it been since shes used her keyblade? For fight purposes that is." She asked. I calculated the time and it added up to a few years.

Max had obviously read my mind be cause she had her blank face on.

" well. She might be out matched then." Max concluded. I felt the color drain from my face and turned on my heels, racing after the heartless, rex, alexia, and max following behind me.

Keyx walked through the dark hall, a faint light emitting off her keyblade. The dark scared her silly. The castle did not look the same as it did years ago and no sign of the others was anywhere. The portal that lix had opened had lead right into her old room, the canopy bed and blankets covered with dust bunnies. The lights wouldn't come on either. She guessed it was the same throughout the whole castle. Now she was lost in the black looking for her family who might not even be here. And if that were the case she'd have no way home.

A sound drew there out of her thoughts. It was a faint noise, like the sound of lots of light footsteps. She heart soared, finally she found them!

"Rex! Max!" she called out happily. She waited but nobody replied or appeared around the corner. she frowned.

"Alexia? Bex?" she said quietly. She was about to take a step when heartless poured around the hall all coming at her. startled she back peddled and almost fell. She swung her keyblade and it connected with one, sending it flying into the wall. She kept attacking but every time she knocked one away three more came at her. she was surrounded. They had cornered her.

Tears began to well up.

" help!" she cried swinging at one that tried to jump on her. she looked around an then she saw bex jump and soar over the heartless tackling her into the wall.

They landed with a soft thud in rex's room, keyx tucked into the bex's arm. Bex was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Keyx, shocked, lay frozen in place still frightened.

" what are you doing here?" bex asked, her breath ragged. Struggling into sitting position she winced. She had landed on rexs easel and the little end of the leg had embedded into her lower back.

Keyx sat up with her, her face paler than normal. " I came to find you guys." She whispered. Then she noticed the small piece of wood, stabbing bex in the back. Mortified, her mouth dropped.

" well you sure picked the wrong time to come." Bex muttered. Reaching around she grabbed the wood and yanked it out grunting. she turned around and keyx was crying.

" what the matter?" bex asked alarmed. " are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" she asked checking her for visible injuries. keyx shook her head." That looked so painful!" she cried. Bex couldn't help but laugh.

" your crazy. You just almost died and your crying about me getting a splinter?" she chuckled.

Keyx slapped her up side the head. " its not funny!" she said, but through her tears she was smiling. Bex got up an held a hand out for keyx. She grabbed it hoisted herself up.

" you know I didn't think you would show up." Bex said casually, walking towards the door.

"not after mine an lix's showdown that is." She muttered darkly.

" I want to hear it." Bex stopped, hand on the door knob. She looked back at keyx.

" hear what?" she asked. Keyx was timid, trying not to hit an open a recently healed wound, so to speak.

" what happened. That night you…" she trailed off.

Bex stood there still, contemplating the results if she explained it to her now. Then she got an idea.

She turned around and strode towards keyx her hand outstretched.

"I discovered something while we were all separated." she explained place her hand on her forehead. Flashes of keyxs recent past flashed and tingled in her head like little jolts of electricity but she ignored them.

"it's a useful gift when have a hard time explaining things. But very complicated to use. Its like alexias gift. Only I can rarely do it. but I will try." Bex said. Keyx looked at her curiously and bex closed her eyes concentrating. Feeling the familiar, but very faint, energy that welled up in her mind, she pushed it, trying to muster enough power to project it. when she felt the band click in place she mentally sigh with relief. then she thought about that night, her point of view being mirrored into keyxs mind giving her access to anything bex has ever seen, thought or heard. Then the memories started…

_I raced towards the bridge, feeling them close behind me. the forest was whirling around me as my pace got faster and faster. I clutched at my arm that was throbbing from the dart hole.._

_I was only a few feet away until someone tackled me. we tumbled to the grass, landing with an audible thud. my attacker locked onto my body, wrapping his arms tightly around my mid section, pinning my arms against my sides. When we had stopped rolling, he lifted me up roughly by the collar and someone else came up behind me and pressed a foul smelling cloth to my face and within seconds my world was dripping and darkness flooded all around me._

The memory swirled and faded, launching into another scene.

_The bright light was blinding. My head throbbed, the bump on the back of my head tender to touch. I had a migraine from hell. _

_I sat up slowly only to find that I was strapped to a table. Irritated I tried going intangible only to be met by a shearing, white hot pain followed by a congested feeling. _

_Shocked, I layed still. Fear skidded through my nerves. I strained against the straps desperate to be free._

"_carful now. Wouldn't want you to end up hurt…or worse." A voice purred. I stopped and looked around furiously. A man was standing by the door, a gun strapped to his waist clearly visible. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_who are you?" I asked. He smiled and walked towards me. he observed me and nodded to a syringe laying on the table._

" _its filled with the same thing the dart that was embedded in you arm a few nights ago. Amazing isn't it?" he said, awe filling his voice. I didn't respond. _

"_morphitic cainacind. Our scientist developed it a few months ago. An a amazing drug it is. Stops things like you from escaping by blocking the chemicals that flow in you blood stream when you feel it necessary to use your special powers or open a portal leading to another dimension. Its like morphine, relaxing your hormone that creates the chemical and eventually stopping it completely for a few hours. When you try and use it, it fights back, attacking the blood cells near the clogged pore that produces the hormone in which in terms is stuffed up. Causing intense pain." He elaborated. After hearing that I was sure I looked sick. I watched the man pace back and forth staring at me occasionally, every now an then glancing at the door. When he glanced at the door I saw it._

_A red X with three lines under it._

"_extinction." I intoned. He smirked, stopping in front me._

"_clever girl you are. Daniel wasn't lying when he said you things were special." _

_His comment knocked the wind outta me. Danny. _

"_regardless if your special or not we still must terminate you. but I am willing to negotiate with you." he proposed. "I want you to service us. Get rid of people who cant keep there end of a bargain. Deliver messages for us. Receive packages for us." He continued, pacing again. _

"_and if you do we will release you. you are free to go back to your home and live normally. That is until we need your service." He finished looking at me._

_I thought about it. "and if I refuse?" I asked challengingly. A sick smile twisted his features._

"_lets just say you and your family will remain in the dark for all of time. And we'll take make sure your blonde one will get a special...treatment." He said satisfied._

_The color drained from my face. Luxord. _

_Seeing the change in my features his smiled widened. "fond of him are you not? That's what we were hoping for." _

_I felt a stab of fear, knowing they weren't kidding. It would have been different if it were just them. But now that they've created the drug they wouldn't even know what hit them. I know first hand now. I gulped and tried to hide the fear that i was sure I was showing. _

"_if I agree how will I know if you keep your end? What can you guarantee?" I asked shakily. _

_He pulled out a contract that glowed gold, its script in old cursive. I had seen ones just like it before._

"_we acquired this from a world when our leader was searching for…a treasure." He said carefully. I knew right then where he had gotten it from. Atlantis. It was one of Ursula's binding contracts. _

"_the contract states that if you are to do our biddings without treachery, and you will not be kill as well as you family and significant other. But if you do betray or break the contract a bounty be placed on your head. And these friends of your also.." He said smugly. I bit my lip. Could I really trust them? Was this contract the way for my friends and luxs freedom? I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly._

"_I'll do it." _

The scene twisted and whirled, fading into the abyss. Another picture came up slowly, the edges still black from the shadows…

_Bex walked past the kitchen aimlessly, on her way to leave. Lix had caught sight of her and called out to her distant friend._

"_hey bex! Were ya goin?" she asked curiously. Bex had stopped and retraced her steps till she was standing in the door way of the kitchen. Lixs call had attracted the others attention as well._

_Bex smiled faintly at her. "just goin out for a walk." She said. Lix looked at the clock and frowned._

"_at 11:30 at night?" lix asked skeptically. Bex shrugged. _

"_cant sleep. walking runs my energy out." she explained casually. Rex raised her eyebrow._

"_why don't you sit an hang out with us? I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" she asked. Bex shrugged again. "here and there." She answered, her voice sounding hollow. They all looked at each other, but lixs gaze never strayed away from her friend. She had noticed bex's absents more so then the others. She had caught bex leaving late at night a few weeks ago then didn't see her till three days later. Bex had certainly been acting strange and her behavior did not convince lix other wise._

"_listen guys I gotta go. Ill talk to you all when I get back. Night." She said dismissively. When the others heard the faint swish of a portal being opened an closed they spoke._

"_whats with bex? Shes been acting weird." Alexia said. Rex and lix shrugged._

_They were all silent. Axel looked up at everyone. " you think shes cheating on lux?" he asked._

_They all thought about it. then disagreed. _

"_if bex was cheating max would have already told luxord." Rex said knowingly. Max nodded her head in agreement._

"_maybe its just her time of the month." Demyx inquired. The girls all agreed and shook there head. But lix remained silent, keeping her thoughts to herself and away from max's snooping head. _

The kitchen dimmed and another memory started up…

_Bex walked swiftly through the hall, hurrying to leave before anyone saw her. only to be sniffed out by lix when passing the living room area._

"_hey bexy. Whats the rush?" she asked smoothly, perched on the arm of the couch, the tv blaring. Bex halted and mentally groaned, knowing lix already thought her constant disappearances were unusual. _

_She mustered up a fake smile an turned to lix. "just trying to get to the store before it closes. Got a craving for some Oreos." She lied, giving a small laugh. Lix smiled at her and jumped off the couch. "mm. sounds good. I'll come with you. I needed to get some more ice cream anyway." She said. Bex's face drained of color. Panicking, she thought quick._

"_you cant. Come with me that is. Ill be right back. Ill just pick some up for you. no need for both of us to go." She insisted. Lix stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_and why is that? I don't care. Im bored anyway. Gives me something to do." She said and continued for the door. Bex was frantic, searching for reasons._

"_lix seriously. Stay here. I will be right back." She grounded out. lix turned around to her._

"_why are you so bent on not letting me go?" she questioned, irritated at her friends lack of friendliness. _

"_I just want to be alone. please. " She said stonily, her eyes pleading her to just let it go. Lix stared at her hard for a moment and stepped aside, silently walking back to her place on the couch._

_Bex shut her eyes and let out a small breath. Opening them she continued to the door and exited, feeling lix's disapproving eyes bore into her back all the way._

The background melted again and mixed together again to the next scene.

_I paced furiously in the small room, my mind racing a thousand miles a minute. _

_I had been locked in her for a good hour and thrashed and yelled but it was no luck. Nobody was around and after the news from the so called advisor I was pissed, knowing I should have never agreed to this. I knew they would back stab me but yet I trusted them to have a little pride and respect for there organization. But alas, they didn't, having locked me in this cell and tying my hands behind my back after telling me my services were no longer required, for they wanted to exterminate me and my friends because our existence threatens the world's sanity. I had wanted to ask if it was only theirs that was slowly disintegrating. _

_I kicked at the bars one last time before collapsing on the ground, defeated. They had injected me with there poison, disabling my ability to transport. Why had I no ran before, when they said my contract was terminated? When I wasn't bound by an oath anymore? _

_I was so busy wallowing in self hate I hadn't heard the door to my holding cell open. i only registered I wasn't alone when I heard a familiar voice rumble. _

"_couldn't stay out of trouble could you?" _

_My breath caught and I looked up slowly, not believing what my eyes were seeing._

_Danny looked down at me disapprovingly, his dirty blonde hair cascading over his eyes, creating a shadow over his face._

"_what…what are you doing here?" I asked, shock ringing clear as a bell in my voice._

_He raised his eyebrow." I should be asking you the same question." He said vaguely, kneeling down. A knife had appeared and he was sawing at the ropes that bound my arms together._

"_where have you been? You were gone when I woke up and found blake." I said frantically, overjoyed that I was seeing him for the first time in months yet scared to death that he would leave again. And this time id never see him again._

"_I don't have time to explain. Rolland and the others are on there ways to your castle as we speak. You need to get there now." He said as the rope snapped, releasing my wrist. I rubbed them and looked at him. " I cant. They injected the morphitic. I have no of getting there." I explained. I watched his pained expression. Grudgingly he pulled out a long needle filled with a red liquid. _

" _I was hoping they didn't but that would defeat the purpose of putting you in the cell." He torn a piece of his shirt off an tied it to my upper arm, cutting off the blood circulation. I felt my eyes get wide. "your going to put that in me?" i squeaked. He grimaced, nodding. "it's the antidote for the cainacind. And its no walk in the park either." He said, tapping the vial. "it will burn. It will dissolve the chemical plug that is blocking the pores In your brain. It will last five minutes tops but it will not be pretty." He said, the seriousness in his tone solid. I feared the worse as he stabbed the needle in my forearm and I felt it shoot in my veins. After he untied the cloth around my arm I felt the liquid racing through my blood stream, leaving a path of fire in its wake. He was right. The pain was unbearable._

_I squirmed and shouted every cuss word I knew. I could feel the plug of venom being torn apart, picked at. Danny held my hand the whole time, stroking my head with a solemn expression masking his face. _

_When the pain started to subside I tried to catch my breath. Having a sailors mouth was tiring work. _

_When it was nothing but a dull thrumming I slowly sat up. I looked at danny whose eyebrow was cocked._

"_I don't think ive heard that many vulgar words in my life. Especially from a lady." He mused. I rolled my eyes but on the inside I smiled. He helped me to my feet and brushed me off._

_We stood facing each other, the silence filled with so many unanswered questions. Danny had opened his mouth to say something but a blaring alarm cut him off. He grimaced, looking at the door and then back to me. _

"_you need to leave. Like now." He urged._

"_no! im not leaving you! I cried, standing my ground. _

"_belxcia! You must go now! He shouted. a yellow orb had materialized in his hand. I felt a sinking feeling knowing what it was. _

_Suddenly he yanked me against his chest and kissed me. it wasn't a long kiss as if this were the last time we'd ever met again. It was more like a tender good-luck, see you around kiss. And then as guards poured into the small room outside the cell he broke away and threw the yellow orb on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it open. something resembling a portal opened_

Colors faded and were replace by black and white, foggy images slowly appearing.

"_this is all your fault!" lix shouted crouched over keyxs unconscious body. Everyone had battle wounds, some minor others major needing serious medical help. But right now, in the safety of there football field size sunroom, the organization clumped together. All except one, who stood lone a good ten feet away._

"_my fault? What have I done?" bex asked incredulously. No one said a word to come to her rescue. Lix was furious, leaving keyx for the first time since they had won the short but difficult battle, to walk over to bex and push her. _

"_you lead them here! You're a traitor! This whole time you've been working with them to kill us." She shouted. Bex's face fell, knowing lix had hit it on the nail but for all the wrong reasons. _

"_lix that's not what happened-" she tried to explain but lix was on a roll._

"_ive seen you leave! In the middle of the night! Your gone for days without some much as a call. You show up and stay in your room all the time. Coming and going. Its been going on for months. I can smell them on you!" she said angrily. Bexs own temper was rising but she refuse to get upset knowing that if she did there would never be a chance to explain._

"_lix its not like that! Let me explain!" bex exclaimed. Lix shook her head furiously. _

"_you weren't here tonight. When they attacked. You show up at the end when there about to retreat. You helped them hurt keyx. You betrayed us all!" she shouted pushing bex again, her shaking visible. Bex shut her eyes and counted to ten. "im not a traitor. You have it all wrong." Bex grounded out. lix scoffed. "wrong? No. I know a backstabber when I see one. I can smell them on you bex! I could smell it before I just could never place a name on were ive smelt it before! That is until tonight." She said darkly. The others didn't say anything but the look on their faces were ones of betrayal, hurt, and anger. Except max. her expression was passive. Bex looked desperately at her but max remained silent, not saying a word on her count. She was alone._

"_you don't mess with us bex. You know what happens." Lix said threateningly. Yes she did know. But were they really going to carry out with it, to there family member? _

_Lix's claws shot out and she pushed bex again, challenging her. bex's pained expression anger her only more._

"_whats wrong bex? Cant kill us now that your buddies aren't here to see?" lix taunted. A shadow over casted bexs face. She glared at lix._

"_if yo would shut up a minute and let me talk I could explain." She snapped. Lix leered at her and pushed her once more. but this time bex pushed back._

" _I said stop." She said solidly. Lix laughed mocking her wishes. She pushed bex again. This time bex swung and a fight broke out. lixs claws shot out and she swiped furiously at bex, catching her a few times. Bex dodged as many as she could, but unsuccessfully wasn't fast enough for a few._

_When lix had stopped to catch her breath bex struck back, her foot swinging out and connecting with lixs side knocking her back. She let out an oof, and tumbled back landing faced down._

_Bexs breath was ragged and her cuts were throbbing as she made her way over to lix who was struggling to get up. She sent another kick to the ribs and she fell down again. _

_Exhausted bex stood still, bent at the knee. It was silent but the tension in the room was thick. _

_Lix took the advantage and pushed up, swinging her leg around and knocking bex off her feet. Startled she let out a yelp. Lix pounced on her, swinging left and right. After being knocked around a little bex managed to get away from lix's fury, letting her anger take over. She disappeared and reappeared behind lix, surprising her when she knocked her in the side of the head. She continued this, disappearing and reappearing, taking cheap shots when she was trying to recover from the last. A tremor vibrated visibly throughout lix's body and then she transformed taking the shape of a giant and very pissed off wolf. Snarling she grabbed bex by her cloak, catching her off guard, and flung her into the wall. Before bex even had time to get up lix picked her up again and shook her. panicking bex went intangible, falling to the floor. When she wen t back to solid she struggled to get up. When lix had realized what had happened she turned on her teeth bared ready to attack again. _

_But then there was a light swish and lixs left paw had a slice oozing blood. She yelped and jumped around on her good paw, trying to figure out what happened. _

"_what the bloody hell is going on here?" lux yelled out walking swiftly towards bex who had not moved from her spot. From were he was it did not look good._

"_im gone for ten minutes to check the the locks and you guys are in here fighting to the death? What the hell?" his voice mirrored his anger as he knelt down and surveyed the wounds. _

_He glared at lix who had morphed back to her human form and was putting on a cloak. _

"_shes a traitor luxord! She was the reason why they were here tonight!" she said angrily, nursing her injured arm. Lux looked at bex who had winced into sitting position. _

"_is this true?" he asked quietly. Bex shook her head no._

_They were all silent for a moment. Lux stood and faced the others. _

"_do you all think the same as lixcea?" he asked seriously. They all looked at each other but said nothing. Lux looked back at bex and sighed, reaching down and helping her up, wrapping a protective arm around her. "how do you know it was her who sent them? Are you for sure? Any evidence?" he grilled. She scoffed and shook her head. _

"_I could smell them lux. She was leaving to go to meet. i didn't realize it was them till tonight when I caught their scent." She shouted, pointing to the door. They relapsed in silence. Lix was shaking, fury rolling off her like waves in a hurricane. She was pacing in front of the others staring at them. Then she stopped and glared them down._

"_leave. You are to leave this castle. Now." She said, he voice hard. Bex and lux both looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_lixcea you have no right. I've been here longer than you have. Years and years before you were even born." Luxord argue icily. Lix raised her eyebrow._

" _I wasn't talking to you luxord." She said looking directly at bex as she said it. lux was baffled, his anger rising to the surface. _

"_listen her you controlling-"_

"_no lux." _

_He stopped and turned to bex who was staring at the others. None of them had said a word, therefore she assumed they agreed with everything lix was saying. Bex understood she was no longer welcomed and since that was the case she didn't want to be there another minute. A portal appeared behind her and she pulled her hood up over her head. Turning around she limped in the portal leaving her friends and home behind._

I took a giant breath and opened my eyes. I was panting and was physically and mentally exhausted. Releasing keyxs head, which during some point she started clutching, i fell back on my haunches.

It took awhile for me to recover to where I felt I could stand. When I looked up at keyx her expression was one of awe and mortification. I gave her a weak smile.

"tah dah." I said lamely getting up. Keyxs mortified look intensified.

"how do you not hate me?" she whispered. I gave her a slight grin.

"well im not gunna lie. I did. For a very long time. But im over it." I replied. She shook her head then a mask of anger clouded her face.

"lix shouldn't have kicked you out! im going to have a talk with her butt. And why didn't max saying anything to any of us? She must have known." Keyx asked, her words sounding rushed. I shrugged. " I had wondered the same thing. But there must have been a reason." I said passively. Keyx opened her mouth when a ear splitting shriek echoed, loud enough to sound through the whole castle. We both had jumped at the sound, it scaring us shitless. We looked at each other and ran for the door, yanking it open. It was eerily quiet. I looked at keyx an she nodded. Grabbing her hand I sprinted for the sunroom, almost positive that's were I had heard max's shout.

They crashed through the walls of the bright room, only to find a sight that made there jaws drop to the floor. There was fire everywhere. It was an exact replica of hell only smaller. Heartless were swarming behind a lady who was floating in the air, her haggard but almost mesmerizing appearance frightening. They saw that max and the others were piled in the corner, unconscious.

"there you are. You've grown Alexandra. And your looks have changed drastically." The women mused. Surprised at the ladies directness to her, bexs eye went wide. Nobody knew her by that name.

"who are you?" she called out, motioning keyx to stand still as she walked slowly forward. The women watched her carefully. " all in good time Alexandra. Right now I am here to warn you." she said solemnly. Bex raised her eyebrow.

" warn me? if that were the case why are my friends unconscious in the corner?" she asked inching closer to the women riding the flames.

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "they were ignorant when I saw I came with a message. Though the green eyed one was a strong one catching me off guard with her mind powers. But no matter." She indicated. Bex stopped and crossed her arms loosely.

" and what is your message?" she asked. The lady grinned toothily, showing rows of rotting teeth, all black or green. It was repulsing.

"beware of the organization plotting against you, for they have great power over the people they influence. They have a weapon you dare not posses." She intoned, her voice resembling a robot.

The heartless behind her stopped moving all still, obedient. Keyx nervously shifted her weight.

Bex leaned back a little to get a goo look at the lady. Then she noticed something that made her blood run cold.

"who are you?" she asked quietly. The women smiled again showing more dead teeth.

"i am no one. I have only come to warn you of your danger. For I do not want my opponent to be defeated by anyone but me." she inquired. Bexs eyebrows shot up in shock.

"opponent?" she asked baffled. The lady cackled and one of her heartless jumped forward, misinterpreting its masters body language. Keyx jumped for ward and her keyblade flicked to her hand as she struck it, killing it, and its heart floating to the ceiling and disappearing. The heartless went into a frenzy behind the women. The witch's expression was bewilderment for a few moments then she cackled again.

"a nobody being protected by a pure heart? Oh this is a treat." She mused humorously. "Long ago nobodies were out to get the pure hearts. Do you know your trust is in the hands of murders child?" she asked keyx who stood white faced and frightened. Bex took her place in front of keyx.

"you have relayed your message. Now you must leave." She said, her authority strong. The women cackled once more. "As you wish. But my heartless are restless. Entertain them for me." she howled as her fire engulfed her then snuffed itself out. the women was gone.

The heartless charged forward no longer being restrained, racing towards keyx and her keyblade.

I picked up a chair and swung it around knocking several of them back.

"Keyx! Look out!" I shouted as they sped forward. As they flew past me, i saw rex and alexia jump up, being woken up by the heartless attacking them.

We were all on our own. There were hundreds, mostly shadow heartless. An most of them always running towards keyx. Rex had made her way towards the keyblade master and was helping her hold her own and soon keyx was getting into her old beat, finding more and more easier to defeat them. And soon they were all gone.

We all breathed heavily, clearly out of shape and a bit rusty.

"well. That was exciting!" rex said dancing over to us. "im so hyped!"

I smiled. Then remembered max. I sought her out in the room and rushed over.

"max wake up!" I said shaking her. but it was no use. She was still out cold. I turned to the others who had followed. "what did that lady do to her?" they both shrugged.

"sorry bex but we were already out before max came In the room." Alexia said worried.

we were all bent over max when the floor shook. It jump started my adrenaline.

"what was that? I asked. I was rewarded by another shake. We all turned around slowly And saw the perpetrator. It was a giant Gargoyle heartless, only a few feet away.

"everyone move very slowly. No sudden movements." I whispered. Then keyx sneezed.

"sorry!" she squeaked. It roared and swung its hand back to swipe us off our feet only to be meet by a giant wolf, clinging to its arm by the teeth.

It shrieked at this and flicked its hand flinging lix into the wall. She got back up and went after it again, determined. I looked at the others.

"well? Lets go!" I shouted. We all scrambled to help defeat the monster. Keyx swung and struck at the beast while lix and the rest of us attacked form behind and underneath.

It roared, snapped, and snarled as we assaulted it, the creature bleed profusely from its wounds.

It swung its clawed paw back and swiped at rex and lix (she had transformed back to her human form) who went sailing across the room and connecting with the walls. Me, and alexia were holding our own, keyx nowhere in sight. Slowly, I started to realize it was backing us into a corner. It was only when I felt my back press against the wall, I started to panic.

"Now would be a good time for max to wake up." I muttered. The creature roared, its foul breath washing over us making me gag, knowing it had won the battle. I weighed my options on using my intangibility knowing if I did I would escape but the rest would be left here, me deserting them. And that defiantly wouldn't set well with my traitorous image lix has so grudgingly bestowed upon me.

But before I had time to contemplate anymore, keyx jumped high out of nowhere and aimed right flor the heartless' neck, stabbing it throw. It shrieked and screamed, falling down on all fours blood seeping out of its gash. Keyx yanked it out and jumped off right as it crashed to the floor dead, fading out of sight.

I slumped to the floor in relief. I looked up at keyx who had a grin on her face.

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked.

"I went to go check on max. I pulled her out to the hall." She explained. Lix and rex were collecting themselves, brushing off the dirt from there cloaks. I met her eyes and she stared back evenly. As we walked to meet them keyx smiled big and hugged her sister.

"I knew you would come." She said confidently. Lix scowled at her.

"I only came because I was worried about you getting killed." She said bluntly. Keyx frowned.

"like we were going to let that happen." I scoffed. She turned to me eyes blazing.

But to my surprise she didn't say anything. Just glared. So I glared right back.

"will you to stop it? your giving me an ulcer!" rex complained.

"speaking of bodily injuries where's max?" alexia said looking at keyx.

She walked towards the door with all of us following her closely. When we exited to the hallway, sure enough there was max, slumped against the wall, unconscious. I frowned.

"we cant just leave her like this. We have to wake her up." I said kneeling down in front of her. I reached out to take her hand to feel for a pulse. That is I would have if she hadn't have shot it out to grab me by the throat and slam me against the wall. From the look of everyone else my eyes must have been as big as plates. The air was rapidly escaping my lungs and I found it harder to breath. I looked at max and she looked the same as I found her earlier, her emerald green eyes a sullen black, and her face pale white.

"m-m-ma-ax." I stuttered, pulling at her iron grip around my windpipe. I was hanging a good two feet off the ground and my legs were swaying. And with all the strength I could muster I swung my leg back ked at her side, connecting with her hip. She buckled and fell to the side, releasing me. I sailed to the floor, coughing. The others watched, shell shocked. Lix squealed and clapped her hands.  
"that was great! Do it again max!" she said with glee. Everyone glared at her.

"what?" she asked, as max began to sit up. While my coughing fit was slowly subsiding I watched max carefully, ready to run if she felt the need to strangle me again.

"I have a killer headache." Max said her eyes shut and hand on her forehead. Alexia raised her eye brow.

"it seems our dear mind reader has had a brain fart." She concurred, crossing her arms over her chest. Max looked up at her skeptically.

"And why would you say that?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"What do you remember max?" she asked seriously. Max's face creased in thought.

"I don't know." She murmured, her concern only flashing across her face for a brief moment.

"Here's a hint. My trachea is bruised." I said dryly rubbing my throat. The feeling of déjà vu washed over me. Twice in one day? There was defiantly going to be a mark there tomorrow.

Max gave me a sideways glance.

"Then stop shoving things down there and it wont hurt, bex." She said simply focusing back on alexia. Lix was the only one who laughed out loud. I scowled at her.

"Max you-" but alexia stopped me. she had a sullen look on her face.

"Max how long have you been here?" she asked, her voice intense. Max looked thoughtful.

"Well I've been here for awhile. Ever since you guys left. How longs it been? A month? Two? Im not sure." She said frowning. We all grew silent.

"is that what you remember?" rex asked incredulously. Max raised her brow and nodded.

"is there something wrong alexia?" max inquired. There was silence and when knew max was exploring the corners of alexia's mind, searching for the answer that was oblivious to her.

After a moment a light flicked on in her eyes. Max gave a weak smile.

"A few years? Well. I was way off…" she said quietly. We all let her soak it in. that is until she slammed her fist into the wall. Everyone flinched. As for myself I thought I had a heart attack and peed my pants.

"What is wrong with this picture?" she said loudly, more to herself than to us. She started pacing.

"were was my mind when you were all gone? Why is it I don't remember anything till the day I got my last letter from rex?" she said. She halted and her gaze settled on me.

"Bex. When you found me in my office earlier you said something about me attacking you?"

I nodded. She started pacing again.

"I just did the same thing correct?" she asked grimly. I nodded again solemnly. She pondered these facts and her pace slowed after awhile. She righted herself and faced us, hands locked behind her back.

"Right. Well. Im going to go to my office and think this over. There's something missing. Something important." She murmured the last of her sentence. She stared off blankly for a moment and then shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"Come by later and ill give you an assignment. Ever since you all up and moseyed your asses out of here ive been swamped with chores. But now that you're here you can be of some use." She said grinning. "its good to have you all back." She said turning to leave. Lix clicked her tongue.

"we not here to stay max." she said bluntly. Max stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly. Her eyes flashed. "Oh really lixcea? Then why are you all here in the first place?" she asked dubiously. Lix's chin went up a few notches and stood her ground.

"Rex summoned us. She said there is mortal damager ahead." She said in a sarcastic monotone. Max's brow flicked up.

"And from the looks of it she's right. If a crazy, fiery witch women intoning a warning doesn't shout imminent doom I don't know what does." She said humorlessly. I smiled at the stony humor that was max's.

Lix huffed. "I don't want ot be near that one." She said pointing to me. "she's going to back stab us again." She said icily. Max rolled her eyes.

"if that were the case then why was she fighting that beast along side you? Lix there's a side you are completely oblivious to. Nothing but pure assumption. You remind me of Marly and Larxene when there was talk Rand Axel were gay with each other." She said closing her eyes and smiling, shaking her head. I saw alexia glare at max at the mention of her boyfriends sexual orientation. Lix's anger did nothing but steam at the comparison with the two evil and crazy ex-organization members. She said nothing and when max sure there was no more objections, she turned around as before and started walking.

"don't forget! Come by and pick up a file. Last one in is a rotten egg." Max said cheerfully, disappearing in the poorly lit hall.

We all looked at each other.

"are you guys staying?" rex asked. I shrugged. Alexia nodded gratefully.

"I like my apartment in the city. But I don't think I can stand another minute with the smell of Mongolian beef and sweet and sour chicken." She said painfully. We laughed.

"I think im staying too. I miss this dark depressing castle." Rex said wistfully. We all turned to lix who had remained silent.

"lix?" alexia prodded. She looked down at the floor.

"I don't know." She said quietly. Keyx saw the hesitation and pulled on lix's sleeve.

"its not what it seems. Trust me." she said steadily. Lix looked at her skeptically, but nodded.

"I Max says its safe I might as well stay. Reno is gone on a mission. and keyx im sure wont leave for awhile.." she trailed off. I grinned and stepped forward forgetting the things that she had done and said. She looked at me cautiously. Then I grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"truce?" I asked once I let go. She stared at me for a long time. Then her easy going grin slowly made its way to the surface.

"for now." She said. Keyx wriggled her way in the middle and hugged us both.

"so whose hungry? 'cuz im starrrving." Keyx complained after letting us free, holding her belly.

We all laughed and headed to the kitchen.

Rex had prepared them all spaghetti and buttered bread and all five of them sat at the table. Keyx, who was seated between alexia and lix, was munching down happily while the others discussed the tiring and dreadful tasks max had waiting for them.

"think what that lady said was true?" keyx asked. We all turned to her, our expression all puzzled.

"I don't know. I mean rex saw it. and that witch warned us. No telling what's going to happen." I confessed finishing the last of my food. i pushed away from the table, picking up my dishes and heading towards the sink. "whatever happens we'll be ready." I said, scrubbing the plate. When I turned back around they were talking again, catching up with each others life and the events that had occurred during each others absent. When I was done I slipped away and headed to the room I miss the most.

The orb swirled and shifted, the colors mingling together to form a picture, one of the pride lands.

Bex sat contently in the deep chair, sinking into the cushions that had been worn from long ago when she sat for hours at a time, studying, watching. The quietness was comforting, closing around her like a security blanket. At last she felt a home.

When the worlds were switching there was a light rap at the door. Bex remained still when the door creaked open, squeaky from not being used in so long.

"hey bex." Lix said quietly. Bex looked up from the crystal to her lycan friend. Lix took the seat across from her and her heart twisted a little, knowing someone else she held dear once vacated it so long ago.

"hey." She replied quietly. They lapsed into silence, both mesmerized by the magic that this beautiful rock held in it.

"you want to go harass max?" lix asked breaking the silence. Bex looked up surprised by her friendliness, for her hostile attitude seemed almost permanent earlier.

Bex's gaze went back to the orb. "your tactics confuse me." she said softly. Lix smirked.

"it isn't that complicated bex. You wanna go mess with max or not?" she stated getting up. Bex grinned and followed suit. Lix exited and bex was right behind her. she glance back and smiled. A second later, she shut the door.

The orb gleamed, showing castle oblivion glowing like kingdom hearts, the life of the dark, dead world finally home.


End file.
